Letters to Czech AND Slovakia
by Shattered Darknesss
Summary: See that AND up there, yeah that is very important.  Send in letters to us!  Yes we have decided to do this letter thing, lets see how it goes. Czech- I think its going to go very badly...
1. Intro

**Letters to Czech **_**AND **_**Slovakia!**

Heylo! Darkeh here! Yeah yeah, I know, you are all probably wondering why I'm starting yet another thing when I still have yet to update my other stories. Well I'm sorry but this I had to do! Hehe =3 Okay so I've seen those letters to whatever country around and well I'm going to do one and with my two OCs Czech _and _Slovakia ^^

Okay well now I'm handing over the keyboard over to them now. Be prepared for some trouble!

Czech: Hey we aren't that much trouble!

Slovakia: Yeah, Darkeh you are too mean. We might just spoil your stories if you don't be nice!

Me: Whatever Just say hi and whatnot

Czech: Okay! So hi, I'm Czech and that loser over there is Slovakia!

Slovakia: Sorry but I am _not_ a loser. Anyway we have decided to write you people.

Czech: yup, now one thing before you send letters…

Slovakia: France is not a loud to send me letters, just saying.

Czech: haha sucks for you; anyway, we might be taking requests… Don't know about it though.

Slovakia: yeah, well as long as it's within reason.

Czech yup, so send us your letters and see what we say!

Slovakia: It might be mean, considering we do have Czech to deal with.

Czech: Go away. Geez.

Both: OH! And when sending us your letters…. PLEASE make SURE you put the all important _AND _in between our names. Thank you.

Me: Okay so send away! Sorry if they seem a little mean. ^^ they are really quite nice once you get to know them =3

* * *

><p>no the letters willnot be answered like they talk, well most of the time ;D<p> 


	2. Czechoslovakia? What?

Ahoj Czech and Slovakia,

You two have a grown a lot, I bet! Eh...I should know that, but it has been a...while since I've seen you two...

I still have the scar from when you were born, it's right on my forehead! The pain was intense, but worth it since you two were the result!

Anyway, I should hurry with this letter since I have to visit the doctor again. If there's blood on the paper, just ignore it!

Love,

Czechoslovakia

((Sorry if this is wierd XD. I usually see Czechoslovakia as a seperate personification until the split. Like Yugoslavia for example. A lot of people rather have both Czech and Slov as the reps. instead of a separate character))

**X~X~X~X~X**

Dear Czechoslovakia? Wait what?

Hi, um this is Czech, Slovakia is sleeping and I didn't want him to write back to this one anyway… okay well, did I send myself a letter? This is all quite weird…yeah weird. Wait, I think I get it; you're America, ahh I see. Alright so if you are America, then yeah you aren't going to get me and Slovakia back together. And well if you're not America… well then this just got really awkward…

I don't really understand what's going on here anyway… um so you are the personification of when Slovakia and I were a couple? I'm so confused, when did that happen… -sigh- and I can't even explain much because Darkeh would get mad… -sigh-

So yeah from a very confused Czech,

Fairwell

(Oh no you're fine! Heh this could be one of their, 'uh, I think we're in another universe or something like that' moments. I thought it was really funny to write this back anyway. ^^ Oh yeah I'm writing an almost complete fic on their separation… so yeah. But anyway this was funny =3 and thanks for being the first to write them a letter!)


	3. Randum Ninga 1

howdy!

I was wondering when ya'll would start writing letters. So I was wondering who is older of you two? Are you twins?

I have a little both ya'lls blood in meh :D

Ya'll are cool! I'm glad I got talk to guys/girls. (err I don't mean to be rude or anything but what are ya'lls genders?) bye!

from a Randum American Ninja

** X~X~X~X~X**

Randum Ninja,

Slovakia: Okay, first since, Czech and I are having quite a big part in this letter we are going to write like this.

Czech: Alright, so Slovakia and I _are neither twins nor brothers. _It would be very, err, gross if we were.

Slovakia: No kidding. Okay and yes we are both boys. Here is all that important information we forgot in the beginning…

Slovakia: (or Slovak Republic either works)

Human name: Evzen Vlcek

Looks: Short (ugh I hate it, I'm 5'1" or 155 cm), I have short brown hair (used to always have it long) and brown eyes.

Gender: Male

Czech: Alright my turn, oh and sorry for not clarifying anything before.

Czech: (or Czech Republic)

Human name: luki Nanut

Looks: Short ish, but not as short as Slovakia (I'm 5'10" or 178 cm); I have short brown hair with a clump that loves to stick up no matter what I do. I also have brown eyes that are slightly darker then Slovakia's

Gender: Male

Slovakia: hope that helped you. Oh and Czech is a little bit older than me, but not that much older.

Well, hope you have a nice day,

Czech and Slovakia

Slovakia- okay eww we were so well, nice to each other…

Czech- oh that's odd…

* * *

><p>Sorry I took so long to post "^^<p> 


	4. ThaRe 1

Dear Czech and Slovakia,

Does England like Lunar Eclipses?

Do you know his reaction if he saw one?

thanks

-Re

**X~X~X~X~X**

Hello Re,

Czech: I'm sure that he does, but I haven't really asked him, so i wouldn't know for sure. sorry.

Slovakia: Yeah, I'm blanking too. I'll ask him at the next world meeting though.

~Czech and Slovakia

P.s. Merry Christmas to you guys ^^


	5. The American South 1

Dear Mr. Czech and Mr. Slovakia,

I am very pleased to meet you (even through letters). I have decided to write in to you because I'm bored of sitting in my brother's basement and pretending to be dead. I actually have a few questions for you- why do you argue so much? Why do you hate France? Can you offer me any advice on my situation (having to live with my idiotic younger brother, who seems to think he's the whole country now)? And do you like waffles?

Sincerely,

The American South/The Confederate States of America, Virgil C. Jones

**X~X~X~X~X  
><strong>

Virgil,

We are pleased to meat you too.

Ouch, how do you live with him? America is so annoying.

Slovakia: done being formal I think, anyway to answer your questions… Czech and I argue a lot because its fun and I like to annoy him. France… I hate him because he flirts with me a lot. It's creepy…. Enough said. Czech said he'll answer that one. And I do like waffles, they're quite good.

Czech: I'd say tell him that you aren't 'playing dead' any longer. Um, yeah, hope that was good. Oh, you could always hide tony and all of his hamburgers until he lets you out again.

~Czech and Slovakia

(Sorry I took so long to update sil)


	6. Czechoslovakia 2

Ahoj,

No. The day I become America is the day England's scones taste good...

I think that's what happened...OH! So does that mean I'm your child or something? If that's the case should I call you Mom or someth- wait, are you male or female?

Also, how do you get scars to stop bleeding? It's been like this for a while...for some years...

Again, sorry if there's blood on the paper.

Also confused,

Czechoslovakia

((Your welcome! I was hoping for something funny and CA seemed to be perfect for it! Oh, the confusion.))

**X~X~X~X~X**

Czechoslovakia,

Yes England needs to learn how to better his cooking.

C-Child? M-mom? Uh….. I'm a guy and so is Slovakia… uh, I'm fairly certain that I don't have a child. I think I'd know if I did…

Scars don't normally bleed… so I'm thinking you should get it looked at by someone. I don't know.

~Czech

(haha! Czech having a kid! That made me laugh so hard! Oh sorry for the long wait… I've been writing my book.)


	7. Ancient Bohemia 1

Zdravím Czech and Slovakia,

My, My. How you both have grown! I miss you kids (er, grandkids) so much! But don't you fret! I'll be watching you guys from up there!

Much láska,

Ancient Bohemia

P.S. If you kids still don't know who I am, i'm your grandma! Or you can say ancestor, but grandma seems more loving! ^.^

**X~X~X~X~X**

Ancient Bohemia,

Czech: Yeah and I'm taller now. *smiles happily* It's good to not be short any longer.

Slovakia: *sighs* and I'm still here being all short like.

Both: Okay!

~ Czech and Slovakia

P.S. Wait which one of us are you related to?

(sorry I took so long to update)


	8. Wisconsin 1

Greeting Mr. Czech and Mr. Slovakia

I don't know if you know who I am I'm one of America's daughters Wisconsin. You probably don't know still that's ok most people even my family for get me some times

So how have you been lately? I hope you have been well.

How was your holiday? I hope it was fine.

Sincerely,

Samantha L. Jones

(Wisconsin)

P.S I sent a large amount of hope it's enough and you enjoy it

**X~X~X~X~X**

Wisconsin,

Czech: Well I didn't know that America had kids, but it's nice to meet you! I've been quite well myself

Slovakia: I've been super bored lately. You? And my holiday was the same every year. Czech and I don't really talk all that much for new years.

Czech: yeah it has to do with the split of our joint country

Slovakia: yep. And your holiday was good I hope.

Both: So hope you have fun with the rest of your day.

~ Czech and Slovakia

(Sorry I took so long to update!)


	9. Wisconsin 2

Mr. Czech and Mr. Slovakia

Well I guess not very many nations know about us states for some reason I don't really know why.

Well a bit dull except when Minnesota dangled me off a water tower for a few hours no long ago that was interesting.

It wasn't that great everyone forgot to invite me to the party so I had to gate crash which was interesting to say the least.

Wisconsin

**X~X~X~X~X**

Wisconsin,

Czech: It's probably because America doesn't talk about you guys.

Slovakia: Yes that's probably why. Um, why did Minnesota do that?

Czech: I'm sure it was. Crashing parties is quite fun.

~Czech and Slovakia


	10. The American South 2

Dear Czech and Slovakia,

...that is actually a very good idea. You are satisfyingly evil. We should get together sometime in real life and annoy him back. It's quite difficult for me to do alone because North just laughs off everything I say and then calls me a redneck or a hillbilly, which is quite irritating. (Unfortunately I don't talk like I write... people have a tendency to mock my 'accent'.)

Sorry about the waffle comment. That was actually him. He wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it... although I do also enjoy waffles. Not with maple syrup, though. Reminds me of the ice wierdo and his freaky demonic bear.

South/Virgil

**X~X~X~X~X**

Virgil,

Czech: you think so? *Smirks* sounds like fun.

Slovakia: *faceplams* now look what you've done, you brought out the evil side of Czech. And tell America to get a life, but yes waffles and syrup go quite well together. And what did America's hat (forgot his name) do to you to make you not like him?

~Czech and Slovakia


	11. Oresama 1

Leibe Czechoslovakia,

Wait, no, you guys said "Czech AND Slovakia"...

you are all WAAY too confusing!

unlike me, Oresama

Anyways, if you guys are not married anymore...

Well, don't you still love each other?

And if you do,

Then what holding you guys back?

-Oresama

**X~X~X~X~X**

Oresama,

Czech: *eye twiches* yes we said both, Darkeh forced us to do it together.

Slovakia: Confusing is fun. Like if you love your enemies then that'll confuse the hell out of them.

Czech: Married? Slov and I were never married.

Slovakia: Uh, yeah.

Czech: S-still l-love?

Slovakia: E-each o-other?

Czech: N-nothing is holding us back, w-we don't like each other anymore

Slovakia: I want to know who told you that we still l-loved each other.

Czech: Yes, I do too.

~ A flustered Czech and Slovakia

(haha yay! Someone asked that question! ^^ Yup they still love each other, but won't tell the other person because of pride and the fact that they think the other person doesn't like them any longer.)


	12. Ancient Bohemia 2

Zdravím Czech and Slovakia,

Thats wonderful! ^.^

Oh~, hang in there Slovakia! I'm sure you'll expand soon!

Much láska,

Ancient Bohemia

P.S I'm related to you Czech sweety, but, I knew both of you since you were just little ones. I love you both!

**X~X~X~X~X**

Ancient Bohemia,

Czech: yes I know, Slov hates that he is shorter then me now.

Slovakia: yeah I do, and I'm pretty sure I won't get taller then him.

~Czech and Slovakia

P.S.

Czech: good, Slovakia and I would've been thrown into an awkward silence if you had said both of us. And I love you too (though I don't remember much of you, but you seem nice so yeah)

Slovakia: *heaves a sigh* Okay good. My reasoning is the same as Czech's. And I guess I love you too (Though you aren't related to me.) Wait! Did you give me Kumi? (My stuffed toy I had when I was little)


	13. Wisconsin 3

Mr. Czech and Mr. Slovakia

Yea your right that's most likely why most don't know about us.

I don't really know I guess she just hates me and enjoys my misery.

Yea it's awsome made money betting on a fight I started and no one remembers I started the fight.

Wisconsin

**X~X~X~X~X**

Wisconsin,

Czech: Yup, America only remembers two things, Tony and hamburgers.

Slovakia: I know how that feels.

Czech: Aww come on I'm not that mean. And no one remembering the fight means that you can blame France. France makes for a very good person to blame.

~ Czech and Slovakia


	14. The American South 3

Dear Czech and Slovakia,

Czech- I have a rather good plan involving his paranoia of ghosts and fireworks. I've been waiting quite eagerly for the Fourth of July... but if you can think of anything better...

Slovakia- Believe me, I have told him. Many times. I don't think he knows what the expression means, because he just laughs and says something about zombies. And... I think he's called Canidia or something... the two of us never really got along. He likes the cold, and I like the sun. He likes hockey, and I prefer football. He refuses to believe that bears intend to take over the world and murder us all, and I know it's true. My crocodile and I are onto you, Canidia. Be afraid. Be very afraid...

...sorry. I got a little carried away.

Virgil

**X~X~X~X~X**

Virgil,

Czech: Sounds fun, are you going to make a ghost shaped firework?

Slovakia: America is so idiotic sometimes, or most of the times. Canidia sounds about right, I'm not sure. The cold isn't all that much fun, but it is better than being too warm. There is a certain point where you have to stop taking off cloths (France would argue something different), But when you are cold you can keep putting more and more things on to keep you warm. And you have a crocodile?

~ Czech and Slovakia

(Ah Sil I love how this is turning into two different conversations)


	15. Ancient Bohemia 3

Zdravím Czech and Slovakia,

Aw, well you should be happy the way you are! There are a lot of smaller countries than you right now!

Much láska,

Ancient Bohemia

P.S I love you too český~!

Aw thanks Slovi (sorry but I used to call you that, habbits die hard) *gasps* You remember Kumi? I though you would've thrown it out, but yes I did!

**X~X~X~X~X**

Ancient Bohemia,

Yeah we are both content right now.

P.S.

Slovakia: Its fine, Czech calls me Slov when he gets lazy and I just call him Czechia to make him mad. (He is convinced that calling him that makes him sound like a girl, so it's funny) Why would I get rid of him? He sits on a shelf at my house now, considering the fact that I am a little too old to be carrying it around.


	16. Hungary 1

Dear Czechoslovakia,

I dislike both of you very much :)

-Hungary

**X~X~X~X~X**

Hungary,

One you know that we aren't a joint country anymore, stop being annoying.

And how could you hate me! I'm your younger brother! Wait is it because I didn't send you the frying pan you wanted last year? If so I'm so sorry, please don't hate me! Hating Czech, that I can see, but me? What happened sis?

Your younger brother,

Slovakia

(Czech: I'm still here you know, saying you hate me is very hurtful.)


	17. Update I think

**Must Read!**

Okay because I'm so happy and whatnot with how these letter thingys are going I have decided to post the finished prompt challenge for the both of them! Now I'm going to post one chapter at a time (I'm not that crazy, I've only written it all, not typed). anyway I hope you guys will look at it. (little Czech and Slovakia are soooo cute! ^3^)

Something else: My updates (for all fics) will be slower for the next 2 weeks. I have to study for exams and all that jazz. So yeah. Thank you all for doing these letters! ;3; it makes me happy.


	18. Wisconsin 4

Czech and Slovakia

Hehe yea your kinda right he can be a bit ditzy at times.

Yea it really sucks to have people hate you for no reason.

Yea your right but that only works when France is there but I'll just start blaming Idaho if I can't find someone elce to blame.

Wisconsin

**X~X~X~X~X**

Wisconsin,

Czech: Well he is blond.

Slovakia: I know! Czech just teases me all the time for no good reason! It's so hurtful.

Czech: Slovakia stop being an idiot, you tease me too.

Slovakia: Yup because you play that silly violin!

Czech: *faceplams* Alright I'm going to ignore you because I'm the bigger person here. Anyway Wisconsin, you can blame France even when he isn't there, but you're right it's even more fun when he is there. And blaming Idaho sound like a good plan (Even if I don't know him or her).

~Czech and Slovakia


	19. Czechoslovakia 3

Ahoj,

Or he shouldn't cook at all.

Hmm...you seem more like a Mom! So Mom it is! I was always kept away from you guys, but I never noticed...I knew who you were, obviously, but something would get in the way... I assumed you heard of me though...Ah! I'm an idiot!

I can't really afford to get checked by a doctor...um, I don't have much...

Sincerely,

Czechoslovakia

**X~X~X~X~X**

Czechoslovakia,

I'm voting on cutting his hands off, that will keep him from making his horrid food.

Uhhhhh, mom? Okay I guess I'll let it slide. Just don't talk to Slovakia, ever. Especially if you are going to call me…. Mom… (even though I am a guy) Slovakia would never, I mean never, let me live it down.

Oh, I'm sorry about that. I'm sure that back then I would've loved to see Slovakia's face if you showed up randomly calling use your parents. Now, though, I'm quite scared of what he'd do… And you're not an idiot. I'm sure the circumstances of the time kept us from meeting, not your problem.

Oh I'm sorry about that. Maybe I could help? I just have to figure out a way to not have Slov find you… He has taking a liking to randomly popping up at my house.

~Czech


	20. Ancient Bohemia 4

Zdravím Czech and Slovakia,

Well thats wonderful!

Sorry little český, this next thing is for Slovi only~! Unless he decides to show you it~! *smiles mischievously*

Psst! Now darling, don't you dare deny what i'm about to tell you. I know your feelings for český. So just go tell him about them and get married again! Oh yes, I know about the marriage too.

Much láska,

Ancient Bohemia

P.S Wonderful~! Oh of course, I wouldn't expect you to carry it around still, I just assumed you would throw it away.

**X~X~X~X~X**

Bohemia,

Slovakia: I denying it! I don't like him. *Pouts* And I know for a fact that we never got married.

Czech: *walks up behind Slovakia and reads the letter. Causing him to choke on the coffee he was drinking.* Alright, What is it with everyone saying we still like each other?

Slovakia: I know! Hmph and we never got married.

Czech: Uh…. There was that one time….. When you were _really_ drunk…

Slovakia: What? Are you saying that we really did get married and you didn't tell me?

Czech: Well we were drunk, you more than me, and we were at America's place…

Slovakia: You could've, oh I don't know, told me!

Czech: I forgot about it…

Slovakia: Wait, that means we are still married?

Czech: Kinda…

Slovakia: *Glares at Czech* this is annoying and more then slightly awkward.

Czech: uh, yeah… anyway! Grandmother, thanks for reminding me about this! Now we can get it fixed.

Slovakia: too right we are.

~ Czech and Slovakia

P.S. I would never throw him out!

(*cough cough* awkward turtle *Cough cough* lolz so much fun to write!)


	21. The American South 4

Dear Czech and Slovakia,

Czech- something along those lines, but also involving voodoo curses, a haunted cemetery, and hamburgers. I could tell you the full details but he might find it, and then to get back at me he might decide not to pay the internet bills again- and then how would I talk to you?

Slovakia- Yes, Big Brother would disagree. *sigh of disgust* He and Spain took care of me before England, so unfortunately I had to live with him when I was little... let's not go there.

I tend not to get too hot easily, although I'm overly sensitive to the cold, so I kind of end up thinking in the opposite direction of your argument- there's also a certain point where you have to stop putting clothes on. Like when you can no longer move your arms.

And yes, I 'have' a crocodile, and also an alligator, although I suppose it's not fair to call Bessie and Louis pets. Honestly, I don't know why everyone's always so surprised to meet them. I mean, it's not like everyone has a talking Cajun alligator, but they can't be that uncommon, can they?

...Right?

By the way, if you see Prussia (you're in that general neighborhood, aren't you? And he likes to annoy your siblings, I know) please tell him I'm not dead. I keep sending him email but he seems to think it's just America.

Virgil

[Ah Darkeh so do I.]

**X~X~X~X~X**

Virgil,

Czech: That would suck, you are quite fun to talk to. And I'm very curious to as what you have planed, but I understand not wanting America to find it.

Slovakia: So I see. And Spain can be annoying so I understand. Haha yeah, It'd suck to not be able to move much, but at least you'd be warm? I don't know.

I think any talking animal is uncommon….

And If I see Prussia I'll tell him, or at least try to. He likes to make fun of me because of our (Czech and I) failed joint country. He gets really annoying about it, he also likes to tease me for getting lost when I try to find his stupid house anyway.

~ Czech and Slovakia

(Eww exams. Sigh then I have a math test I have to take on Tuesday because I was sick! Arg )


	22. Italy 1

Czech and Slovakia,

Hey-a its Italy. I was-a wondering if you wanted me to make-a you some pasta! Also have you-a seen Romano anywhere? He-a went and disappeared and now I can't-a find him!

Ciao, Italy

(Darkeh I found you! hahahaha w I win! Now I will stalk you on ff as well! haha and aww I love how are little RP has given birth to these guys! haha XD wellp I'm now going to stalk all your stories! see ya!)

**X~X~X~X~X**

Italy,

We both have no idea where Romano is. Check Spain's house?

And sure I guess we both would like pasta? I don't know about it though and aren't you busy helping someone with something important?

~Czech and Slovakia

(Just message me Shorteh. I'm not in the mood to do a whole blah convo on here where all of my fics are spoiled before I even write them . *Cough cough* Turkey *Cough cough*)


	23. Czechoslovakia 4

Mom,

I'll grab the knife.

Okay, I'll try to avoid calling that around Slovakia, mama!

Uh...D-Does Slovakia hate me or something? I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything to him /personally/...

Uhm...about that...is it bad that I'm in Slovakia? I've been here the whole time but...I'm sure Slovakia doesn't know who I am! So, it's not a problem, right?

Sincerely,

Czechoslovakia

**X~X~X~X~X**

Dear Czechoslovakia,

Good, good. I'll hold him down.

*sighs* yes that would be wise.

And Slovakia doesn't hate you nor does he even know you exist at the moment. I'm just _really_ worried about what he'd do to me. He poked fun at the fact that I was forced to where only my concert attire (for when I play) because my brother, Austria, wants me to play the violin while he plays the piano. (Never happening) so he took away all my other clothes… more like stole them.

You're _in _Slovakia? Oh haha wait right, in his country. No, it's not a problem, I'm sure when I go over there I can sneak you into Hungary's place and she can bring you over to mine. All sorted out.

~Czech


	24. Wisconsin 5

Czech and Slovakia

Hehe you have a point

Wow you guys are all most as bad as New York and New Jersey with there rivalry. Violins are not silly they rock.

That's a good point they will still think it him. Yea then when he's there I get to see what happens when they get mad at him. Ohio is a girl and yea she's convenient for this kind of thing.

Wisconsin

**X~X~X~X~X**

Wisconsin,

Czech: So I do

Slovakia: It's not really 'rivalry' it's more like friendly fighting

Czech: Jo, we did it when we were kids and even when we were Czechoslovakia. I don't think we are able to stop. "^^ and yup especially England. That is a valid point! Seeing him suffer is loads of fun. Yes I think we all have to have those people in our lives.


	25. Ancient Bohemia 5

Zdravím Czech and Slovakia,

Oh come now! Yes, I knew you were going to deny it! You should have seen yourselves when you were children! I have the cutest memory of you Slovi saying these precise words, "When I grow up i'm gonna marry Czech! Cuz he's my bestest friend eva and I love him!"

*Sighs* I even have the cutest picture of you two together! You know what? I'll send it to you~! Well, sadly I have to end this letter short. Fucking Prussia's coming over to annoy me once again about him being a micro-nation now. -.- Well, write to you soon!

Much láska,

Ancient Bohemia

P.S Aw~! Thank you Slovi! You just made my day! *sniffles*

**X~X~X~X~X**

Dear Bohemia,

Slovakia: yeah, yeah I know. But that was before our country failed and everything stopped making sense. And please tell me that it's not me in dress that Hungary put me in. I made it a point to get rid of as many of those as possible.

Czech: And yet she still has one!

Slovakia: Shut up. Okay anyway, I hate Prussia too. Every damn time Czech and I tried to go over to his house we'd get lost. Then he would make fun of us for doing so. -.- I wish you luck in dealing with him.

~Czech and Slovakia

P.S. Welcome ^^


	26. The American South 5

Dear Czech and Slovakia,

I'm glad you consider me fun, Czech. I like talking to you two as well. I would hate to lose the internet, seeing as it's my only real connection to the outside world (I am still being forced to live in my brother's basement with no company but my alligator, my crocodile, my cat and that stupid alien Tony). And in regards to finding out my plan- well, why don't you help me with it? Everything is more enjoyable with a friend along *evil chuckles*.

Slovakia- all three of my 'older brothers' are annoying, extremely so. However, they can't compare to my younger brother and his talent for driving me insane. Where I live it's usually quite warm, so I don't have that problem a lot anyway. Northerners are crazy.

Do you really? I suppose the only ones I've seen are mine and Canidia's stupid bear... but there have to be more.

I'm sorry to hear that Prussia bothers you; he does have a tendency to do that, even to his friends. I used to know him quite well after the Revolutionary War, but because of my relative isolation the past hundred years or so I haven't seen him. I've heard he 'failed' being a country too- try telling him that. And where does he even live? Isn't he in his younger brother's basement too?

This letter is getting pretty long, so I'll end it. Thanks for writing,

Virgil

**X~X~X~X~X**

Virgil,

Czech: Geez America really needs to let you out. Tell ya what the next time I'm at America's place I'll sneak down and say hi. And it really is more fun with a friend around. Haha.

Slovakia: Honestly I like my sister (Hungary), now Czech, he hates Austria, or that's at least what he says. And your younger brother has a talent to annoy _everyone. _It's warm here too, sometimes to warm.

Well I don't have one so yeah. Czech has a creepy mole (animal) that stairs at you. It's creepy, but doesn't leave the house. At least as far as I know.

Prussia does and I didn't know that you knew him. Wait didn't he help with the revolutionary war or something like that? And I think he is now, but most of us know he isn't dead… He is too loud to even pretend to be dead .

~Czech and Slovakia


	27. Czechoslovakia 5

Mom,

I say we take him by surprise.

*laughs* Really? That's awesome! I mean...poor you?

Uh...what did you think I meant before? Er...okay, I guess Hungary could help but...um...We have a problem? You don't even know what I look like, and I don't have a camera. I could be the next kid behind you, and you wouldn't know it was me. Plus, it has been a long time, and my memory isn't very good. I blame the injury. What if I can't recognize you?

Sincerely,

Czechoslovakia

**X~X~X~X~X**

Dear Czechoslovakia,

I agree. Let's do while he is fighting with France.

Poor me is the right answer because I had to take Slovakia's shirt. *sighs* I look to much like Austria is those clothes.

I suppose I don't know want you look like, but you'll see me because I'll be the idiot in a dark blue shirt and black pants. Again it's all I've got to wear right now. But you'll see me from a mile away. Bleck I stand out so much.

~Czech


	28. Wisconsin 6

Czech and Slovakia

Yea you do.

Ohh I see my mistake.

Hehe yea that sounds like a lot of fun. Yea I guess it is. It's not that fun but it's enjoyable at times. Yes I think we do as well.

Wisconsin

**X~X~X~X~X**

Wisconsin,

Czech: Jo

Slovakia: It's fine. Sometimes it gets bad though. Apparently I enjoy hitting Czech with my frying pan when I'm drunk? I don't know it's what Czech said.

Czech: Its lots of fun. Well I dislike France, a lot. So yeah. And yes Those people are very important.


	29. The American South 6

Dear Czech and Slovakia,

Yes. Yes, he does, Czech. Before I go crazy. And if you could drop in like that, I would be... I can't decide between the words 'thrilled', 'grateful', and 'mortified'. Looking at this basement... well. Hopefully you wouldn't have to come down here. Heh heh...

I've never met your siblings, actually, so I'm not sure whether I would agree with you or Czech. And yes, it's probably his greatest talent. I would like to strangle him for it.

A mole. That stares at you. Yeeeeaaah, that sounds pretty creepy. Thank goodness it doesn't leave his house, actually, or I would be afraid. My brother has a whale. In a pool. In the yard. As if the alien wasn't enough. And his cat is almost as obnoxious as he is.

North and I met Prussia for the first time during our war for independence. He helped train our army. He would yell at North and then the two of us would laugh at him... good times. And that last thing you said. Lordy lou, yes. If I know him, he refuses to shut up- or die. He's like a cockroach that way, but more fun to have drinks with.

Virgil

**X~X~X~X~X**

Virgil,

Czech: Well then you just pop up in his house then. I think he is hosting the next World Meeting, I'm not sure.

Slovakia: Well yeah, but you've met us before. We sent pioneers to the new world back in the day. Although I can't remember where; it wasn't of much importance at the time.

It is so creepy; its eyes follow you when you walk… He won't let it leave because he'd rather not have someone else's pet eat him. Why does your brother have a… whale? Czech's cat keeps to himself or hangs out with mine.

Ahh yeah that makes sense. And I know! He keeps saying that he's awesome or better then everyone. It's quite annoying.

~Czech and Slovakia

(The mole is sorta based off of the cartoon mole thingy the Czech Republic has. Well it's where the idea came from. XD)


	30. Ancient Bohemia 6

Zdravím Czech and Slovakia,

Nehehe~ why don't just look at the pictures yourselves~? *smile evily with dark aura*

Annyywaaays, Having Prussia over wasn't that bad ... stuff happened ... and then I just knocked him out with my battle ax~! Silly little Dusa (if you kids remember my little furry friend. You know, the black panther you guys always rode on and called her a black puff ball?) started hissing and attacking him and his Gilbird~! Ah, good times with old *cough, cough* friends *cough, cough*

Much láska,

Ancient Bohemia

**X~X~X~X~X**

Bohemia,

*they both look at the pictures*

Slovakia: I was so cute as a kid ~

Czech: Eh, I look even more like my stupid brother.

Slovakia: he can be okay at times. Haha really? And did Dusa eat Gilbird or what? (Yup we both remember her)

~Czech and Slovakia

(An: they know how much they loved each other when they were kids and except it XD sorry if you wanted something more, I dunno, out there. Czech's brother is Austria by the way. Also happy super bowl Sunday!)


	31. The American South 7

Czech and Slovakia,

Czech: That sounds like a good idea... but I don't really know what you look like and I don't think you know what I look like, so how would I find you?

Slovakia: Really? Can you find out where they went? It would be interesting if some of my early European settlers were from your neck of the woods. The ones I can remember were mostly a rather confusing mix of English, French and Spanish. Joy.

If I were Czech, I'd be more worried about the mole eating someone else's pet. And please, please don't ask me about the whale. If you really feel you need to know, ask Japan or Lithuania. I think their memories of the events are somewhat less traumatizing than mine.

Prussia is quite annoying, but then again, he's better than North. Most of the time. Slightly.

Virgil

P.S. Sorry it took so long to write you back. There was an issue with the HERO!1! and some explosives. All fixed now.

**X~X~X~X~X**

Virgil,

Czech: well I'm normally in just a plan t-shirt and jeans. (too lazy to find anything else as of late) but my hair is short, but it has an annoying piece that ALWAYS ticks up no matter what I do. I blame Austria. But for you, uh, do you wear Glasses? short, long hair? or what?

Slovakia: Yeah I have no idea, I only now it was somewhere in the south.

The mole, gosh I don't even. *sighs* And America's whale... hmmm I think I will ask Japan. I don't know.

Prussia is always annoying, enough said.

~Czech and Slovakia

P.S Now its our turn for being late XD Sorry. _Darkeh_ was _lazy_ and wouldn't put our letters up. Stupid blonde.


	32. Ancient Bohemia 7

Zdravím Czech and Slovakia,

Awww, i know right? You kids were such darling little things~! Now now, your brother isn't that bad ... ok he can be a little annoying at times ... ok really annoying at times ... but he's your brother so treat him well! Well, Dusa tried eating him, that is, until Prussia woke up again and just barely saved the little ball of fluff. See you kids around!

Much láska,

Ancient Bohemia

(Oh I don't care! We're just having fun with it right? So write whatever you want! Same to you! ^.^)

**X~X~X~X~X**

Bohemia,

Czech: He is more annoying than anything, always trying to get me to play in a dumb concert with him.

Slovakia: *laughing* can Dusa eat Czech's mole? That'd be very helpful.

Czech: Hey, be nice Slov. He hasn't done anything.

Slovakia: and that's why it should be gone.

Czech: _He_, not it.

Slovakia: whatever. We'll see you around too I suppose, Bohemia.

~ Czech and Slovakia

(haha okayz XD and sorry its late. ;^; School ate me.)


	33. Wisconsin 7

Czech and Slovakia

Ooh all right. Really that's really weird. I hope Czech doesn't get hurt to bad cause of it.

Yea it is. Why do you like France? He's an ok guy mostly. All right noted hehe.

Wisconsin

**X~X~X~X~X**

Wisconsin,

Slovakia: Meh, drinking is fun. I mean I honestly don't see how it's weird and Czech gets headaches from it, but I think it's because of his own hangover.

Czech: Uh, I don't like him. The reason why I don't like him is that he is just plain annoying. He flirts with anyone, including Slovakia. It's really annoying.

Slovakia: And if I may add, creepy.

~ Czech and Slovakia

(An: I'm sorry its so late! school ate up ALL of my free time ;^;)


	34. Important please read!

Hey guys, I'm not going to do the letters anymore. A lot of them have been taken down and such and I don't want my account to get deleted. I'll keep the story up and what not, but I won't reply to the letters anymore. I will however be posting a story that I have been working on for some time with Czech and Slovakia. It'll be about their history together all the way up to the Czechoslovakian split. I'll be posting that soon! :D

Thanks for doing the letters though!

~Darkeh


End file.
